


These four walls

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These Four Walls" by Miley Cyrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	These four walls

It was the way they played it up, probably, that had messed with his head. As he stood in their room now, all he could question was - he questioned everything. How he had come to say what he had said, and how they had taken it the way they had. It killed him to see the empty room. Knowing he could pull the dresser drawer open and find nothing inside was probably the worst of it. He could take the made bed, the clean floor, and the locked window. Kevin had even folded laundry and put clothes away in those drawers, and now he wouldn't have anything to put away, no reason to come into the room.  
  
Maybe when they had bought the house away from mom and dad, he should have wondered why Joe and Nick wanted just one room for themselves. They had two beds though, and it wasn't like it was anything new for them to spend a lot of time together, including the night, sleep. They had always trusted him with that much. His brothers had never felt the need to explain why they liked spending time together before.  
  
Now that the house was empty but for himself, he wondered about that as well. Whatever had changed that day that they suddenly needed to tell him. Or maybe it was something they'd planned on doing since the beginning and finally felt it was the right time. Whatever it was, he didn't care. Kevin couldn't care less. He loved them more than almost anyone. Danielle was the one no one could contend with, but after that, it was his brothers, and then his parents, and they must have known that at first. They must have realized to tell him rather than anyone else, but at some point, that trust they had in him and his love for them had broken down and disappeared.  
  
Surprised, maybe, was the word to describe his reaction, but he'd never meant it to be anything more than that. A little bit of him had known for a long time, he realized the moment they told him, but maybe it would always be a huge blow to find out two of your brothers and best friends were in love. Maybe it would always be a lot to take in, and he couldn't even find a way to really blame himself for the shock that laced his voice.  
  
He wished, now, that his words had been clearer, that he had thought more before he started talking to them about it, and maybe his inflections had sounded accusatory, but that was probably just Kevin wondering why they hadn't told him before. He didn't know. Kevin understood why they left, but he didn't understand their lack of faith, or patience, to give him time. He figured they were afraid, and even though he knew he could find them if he tried, he didn't let himself. If they were that scared, to leave him by himself with nothing then he would let them be. If they ever got over it, if they ever remembered who he was, then he would always be there.  
  
The thought that time might never come was scary. A year later going into the same room, he couldn't remember exactly what it looked like to see Nick on his bed with his guitar, and Joe slouched in the other bed with a book. It was dust-filled. If he'd known the structure between them was so weak, he would have started fixing it a long time ago, but sometimes it's hard to tell when something is fragile just by looking at it. Or maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. But it was too late now...


End file.
